Catwoman (Halle Berry)
Biography Rebirth While delivering a new design to her boss, Patience overhears a plot to sell defective beauty products that initially make human skin look younger and prettier; if the product is not used over a long period of time, however, the skin begins to decay. Unfortunately she is spotted at the scene and attempts to flee into a set of water conduits. The pipes are flooded by her pursuers, and she drowns. After being murdered, she is brought back to life by the temple cat she saw earlier, because the cat was moved by the fact that she risked her own life for it. The cat is actually The Greek goddess Bast. The Egyptian Mau is the leader of several feline dieties such as Sekhmet and Mafdet. When she wakes up, she is transformed into Catwoman, a warrior with the force of a cat, who prowls the night in search of justice. She's determined to discover why she was murdered (having forgotten the events that occurred the night before), Patience re-learns about the beauty product and when she goes to the factory where the product is made, she finds a scientist who protested against the product's release murdered. Before she can investigate further, however, the night guard spots her and sounds the alarm. Patience quickly flees the factory. She then informs her boss's wife, Laurel Hedare, about the plan and asks her to keep an eye out for anything unusual. Patience's relationship with Tom Lone Where they first meet One morning, she sees a cat outside her window. Thinking it is stuck, she climbs out onto a ledge and nearly falls. A detective named Tom Lone, spots her and thinks she is attempting suicide, and rescues her. After believing her story, the two gradually form a relationship. She goes to where he was working, talking to some kids. They had a short game of basketball. Later on, they both went to a fair and rode on a ferris wheel, just as they were about to kiss the ride stopped. Tom climbed down to see if he could help the man who was having problems with the machine. When he wasn't looking, she climbed out to save a little boy who nearly fell off the ride. She grabbed him just in time. Later on, Tom told her he was impressed and asked her out. She told him another day, because she had business she had to take care of. The second date Patience and Tom then go out on a date at a sushi restaurant, where they talk about Catwoman. They walked outside talking where she wanted to tell him that she was Catwoman but then changed her mind. They go to Patience's home where they make love. Lone wakes up in the middle of the night and finds one of Catwoman's claw nails. Catwoman's lip prints on Lone's cheek matched up with those of Patience from a glass cup, and she was taken into custody by Lone. Patience tried to tell him that it wasn't her and who was the real killer. He didn't want to listen and told once of the policemen to bring her back to her cell. But that night she was able to escape from her jail cell by squeezing through the bars like a cat. Catwoman & Laurel Later, Laurel(Sharon Stone) contacts Catwoman, and tricks her into entering a room with Patience's brutally murdered boss lying on the floor. Laurel then calls the police after tossing a gun into Catwoman's hand. As she flees the house, Catwoman realizes that Laurel was the one who insisted on the product's release and murdered the scientist who tried to stop it. Laurel & Tom Lone Meanwhile, Lone goes to Laurel, while she holds a press conference for the beauty product and a tribute to George. They go to her office and talk, and during their conversation, Laurel lets slip that she was the murderer of the scientist and her husband. But, before Lone can arrest her, she pulls a gun and shoots him in the arm. Catwoman then arrives, and rescues Lone just as Laurel is about to finish him off. The Catfight After taking out her henchmen, Catwoman confronts Laurel, and they fight, though Laurel's face is now like "living marble" from using the product for so long. During the fight, Catwoman slashes her face with the diamond claws on her hand and causes it to rip. As Catwoman finishes scratching her face, Laurel accidentally falls off the broken glass window she tried to push Catwoman out of. Catwoman attempts to save her as she's hanging on, but Laurel accidentally slips and falls to her death. Detective Lone comes and saw what happened. He then reassures Patience that she will not be found guilty for the murders. Catwoman goes her own way At the end of the movie Patience sends an art piece of hers and a thank you note to the woman who owns the cat that revived her. This woman, Ophelia Powers also helped her remember her death and told Patience the powers her cat gave to her and her new freedom. Patience also sends a letter to Detective Lone, saying goodbye and thanking him and walks off into the night, happy with her new powers and independence. Notes Patience's friends are Lance, Sally, Ophelia, & Midnight. Patience only dated Tom two times. Patience's apartment number was 23. Sally never knew that Patience was Catwoman. In Patience's old life she didn't like wearing leather. See *Catwoman *Catwoman (Julie Newmar) *Catwoman (Lee Meriwether) *Catwoman (Eartha Kitt) *Catwoman (Maggie Baird) *Catwoman (BTAS) *Catwoman (The Batman) *Catwoman (Michelle Pfeiffer) Category:Catwoman Characters